Sketin Pileo
Sketin Morfin Pileo (September 29, -10) is a young member of the New Republic and is the Director of Sentient Resources at JUGANOTH Mining Corporation, where he also works as the Sullust Hauling Leader. Biography ---- Early Life thumb|100px|leftSketin is the sixth child born to Morfin and Sia Pileo in Aldera, Alderaan, along with his identical twin brothers; Truck and Trane. The triplets grew up in large, middle class apartment along with their nine siblings, parents and much to the displeasure of everyone who passes the apartment, their grandmother. Morfin worked as a manager of a winery, while Sia worked as an assistant to a local politician. While growing up, being shorter than his twin brothers due to his heart defect as an infant, Sketin made up with personality; immature, witty, humored. This, however, would cause to get him in trouble many times. Teachers would learn that disciplining Sketin was just about impossible (except to his parents, of course). As he would agree with them and insisted that he should be punished since he did wrong. Between the times of detention, Sketin was a bright student with average grades. Getting high marks on tests and not doing his homework (which was strangely okay with his mother). Outside of class, Sketin had many friends, specifically girls whom he could never quite step out of the 'Friend Zone' with, and didn't do well in sports, but instead, kept in shape by doing work. Unlike Trane and Truck who were quite gifted at sports, had few close friends, many girlfriends (they weren't unlikeable, they were just more mature and studious for their age) and didn't do hard-labor. After graduation at the age of 18, Sketin made the bold move of joining the New Republic than attend the University of Alderaan along with his brothers, although he does take holonet courses. Career Sketin started at as a deliver boy at Toskan Industries. He spent almost a year there and when there was no sign of a promotion, he quit. Opting to join Astralwerks Engineering, where he worked at one of their factories. His employment with the company was short lived when Tomra Kotar, the then leader of the faction, left due to a scandal and a criminal investigation surrounding Kotar's activities. Sketin, building a big enough social network, worked freelance until his former boss, Almar Zamasee, contacted him and invited him to join his new faction: Talost Nightwatch. He was able to work himself up to the Director of Logistics. After a conflict which resulted in a huge loss for Talost Nightwatch, Sketin left to join JUGANOTH Mining Corporation. Personal Life Sketin is currently single and without children, as he would prefer to finish his college education before settling down. He currently attends the University of Alderaan, favoring the holonet options they give for students on the go. He is currently working on his degree in Astrophysics. He's also in Close Combat and Firearm training. Pileo speaks four different languages as is customary for a spacer; Binary, Bocce, Durese and of course, Basic. He likes visiting Manaan and on his off time plays the quetarra (guitar). Sketin has 6 brothers; Alex (26), Sirius (22), Truck (19), Trane (19), Deedrin (13) and Tao (9). He also has 5 sisters; Elena (24), Rya (17), Shyra (15), Kyra, (11) and Jedira (7). Being from a force sensitive family, Sketin is not force sensitive. At all. However, Jedira, his youngest sister, his being raised at a jedi temple to become a Jedi. Category:Individuals